In known contactless distance measurement devices, the measurement principle is based on a relative strength of received radio wave signals. When the distance between the measuring agent and the object increases, however, also the measurement inaccuracy increases. Further, complex timing synchronisation schedules are applied to enable multiple measurement agents to perform a measurement. In addition, relatively complex and expensive electronic components are used for a practical implementation of the known measurement principle.
It may be desirable to provide a measurement agent, wherein at least one of the disadvantages identified above is reduced. In particular, the invention aims at obtaining a measurement agent wherein the measurement inaccuracy is less dependent on the distance between the agent and the tag.